Inner demons
by Bl4ckHunter
Summary: Oliver and Laurel search for Sara, trying to save her from her inner demons, while someone else, out for revenge, wants to hunt her down as well.
1. Prologue

**An idea I got after re-watching _Supernatural_. It's AU after Season 4 of _Arrow _and to make something clear, Sara was not recruited by Rip Hunter and it's going to be shorter than most of my stories.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow_, _The Flash_, _Legends of Tomorrow_, _Supergirl_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

_**One year ago**_

_Sara was driving down the road after leaving Oliver and Laurel again before she stopped at meeting a man with blonde hair and beige trench coat._

_"Hello, luv." Constantine smirked, lighting up his cigar._

_"Hello, John." Sara said, surprised to meet him._

_"Well, I'm surprised you did not stick around for Oliver and his lassies." Constantine said as Sara sighed._

_"I can't go back." Sara said, feeling guilty. "There are things that have happened that…"_

_"…make you damaged and you feel like you're too deep in the dark to be around anyone else." Constantine deadpanned. "Yeah. I've been there myself. And let me guess, now you're running. Trying to figure out who you are and where you belong and how can you live above your inner demons."_

_"And what, you want to help me? What makes you think I'm not too far gone?" Sara snorted._

_"I never said you were." Constantine said. "But maybe you don't need to carry that burden alone. In fact, I might need your help. Besides, you owe me one for restoring your soul."_

_Sara considered._

* * *

_**Present, late 2016, Star City**_

Green Arrow dodged Lonnie Machin's punches before hitting him in the chest. Green Arrow pushed him back and jumped at him, knocking him down. Machin got up and retreated as Green Arrow kicked him in the chest. Green Arrow kicked Machin back and blocked his attacks before Machin slammed him to a window. Green Arrow threw him down before tackling him to the floor. A moment later, it collapsed due to their combined weight as Green Arrow and Machin fell down onto the floor below them.

Green Arrow got up and called out on his comms. "I found the bomb."

"_No, no, no, that's not a bomb, that's 1, 2, 3, 4 bombs._" Felicity said.

Green Arrow dodged as Machin tried to attack him from behind with his Kamas. Green Arrow blocked with his bow and rolled back as Machin tried to slice him and dodged and jumped before firing an arrow at the timer. The arrow plugged some device into the timer, allowing Felicity to hack into the explosive.

"_I'm in the brains. It's going to take a while to disarm it. Do you think you can keep Machin busy?_"

"I don't think that'll be a problem." Green Arrow groaned before he threw Machin as he crashed against a pillar. Machin got up before Green Arrow pinned his hands towards the pillar with an arrow as Machin screamed.

"Does that mean you're not gonna kill me? What's a guy gotta do to get a little love? I only tried blowing up the city." Machin said. "I mean, half of it-"

Green Arrow punched Machin in the face, knocking him out. "Sleep. Tell SCPD I left a present for them."

"_On it. Calling Pike now._" Felicity said.

* * *

_**Later, gala**_

Later, at the gala, Oliver announced that he would investigate corruption in the police department before Thea and Laurel dragged him away, angry.

"Do you realize that you just accused the police force of being corrupt at their own gala?" Laurel said scornfully.

"I answered a question." Oliver said.

"What Laurel is trying to say is that as a mayor, you need to take law enforcement more seriously. As… you-know-who, you're doing a great job but as a mayor, it looks like you're sleepwalking, OK?" Thea said.

"Ollie, you need to keep up appearances at least, otherwise you're just a lousy mayor in the eyes of public and I'm talking both as your D.A. and as your friend." Laurel said.

"Being the mayor gives me access to actionable intel as 'you-know-who'." Oliver protested.

"Ollie, you know that's not how it started." Laurel argued. "This wasn't why you became the mayor. You wanted to be the mayor because of Dad. What happened to that guy?"

"I had my eyes opened." Oliver said. "Even if we weren't dealing with a corrupt police department and we are or an electorate that thinks I got all my political knowledge by binge-watching '_The West Wing_', I still wouldn't be able to focus on being mayor, Speedy because I'm flying solo as the other guy, besides, you both decided to retire to help me as the D.A. and as my Chief of Staff."

Laurel then winced, barely able to hold back tears.

"I'm sorry. But you know what I'm trying to say." Oliver said.

* * *

_**Five months ago, Starling General**_

_"Daddy. It's going to be OK." Laurel said as Quentin was on stretcher._

_"I'm proud of you, honey. You know that, right?" Quentin said. "You're strong and tenacious and you… know that I love you and Sara so much that I'd do anything to protect you. Just promise me something."_

_"Anything, Daddy." Laurel said as her eyes were getting wet._

_"Don't… don't be like Sara." Quentin said. "I didn't approve of what you were doing but you've come a long way and I'm proud of you. But don't end up like Sara. We've lost her because of it already. Just let it go. Please. Promise me. If you want to bring justice… do it the right way. You don't need mask and wig to be the hero this city needs. We already have one hero in a mask."_

* * *

_**Present, gala**_

"Quentin would break if he knew you would keep going down this road. He sacrificed himself to save you. And I don't want to make it worth nothing." Oliver said as Laurel nodded in understanding before Oliver's phone rang as he picked it up. "It's Felicity." He answered the call. "Is everything OK?"

"_Oliver, you and Laurel need to come down to the bunker, now. We have a problem. VERY big problem._" Felicity said and from how upset she was, Oliver could tell it was serious.

* * *

**_Later, the Arrow lair_**

"What's going on, Felicity?" Laurel asked.

"I've been keeping tabs on Sara in case she would get on our radar. This came up in Amherst, Wisconsin, last week." Felicity said, freaked out as she pulled up some footage. "Marc Guggenheim. Some classic jerk with a rap sheet in Gas-n-Sip got skewered by a blonde. But this… you're gonna find interesting. The surveillance footage was corrupted but I managed to restore it. But I had to mess it up on their end because of what I'm gonna show you, so that Sara won't end up on the wrong radars." Oliver and Laurel looked confused. "Just watch."

She turned on the video. Sara was at a magazine stand in the shop, wearing a cap before a rather fat man with a beard neared her. The man tried to slap Sara in the butt.

"Oh, bad move." Laurel said.

"Yeah, that's what I thought at first but here's where it goes to crap." Felicity said as they all realized what happened next.

Sara whirled on Guggenheim and slammed him towards the counter, much to the vendor's surprise and shock. The vendor was horrified by what Sara did as she walked away.

"The bloodlust is much worse than we thought." Oliver said, worried.

"Yeah, I thought it was bloodlust at first but if you take a look, frame-by-frame…" Felicity typed in some commands as the footage was going slower and Felicity stopped it as Sara suddenly had pitch black eyes for a brief second. "I'm not sure what that is but I don't think it's the effect of the Lazarus pit. Although, if black eyes are any indication in any horror movie, I'd say that it's…"

"…demonic possession." Oliver said, realizing what happened to Sara.

Felicity nodded. "Yeah. I wasn't sure at first until five minutes later…"

On the footage, into the shop entered a blonde man in beige trench coat, red tie and white shirt, who looked around, horrified before he walked away as Laurel widened her eyes. "Is that-"

"Yeah." Oliver nodded, glaring at the screen. "Looks like we need to talk to him. Where is he now?"

"In jail in a precinct in a small town near the gas station." Felicity said. "And they have a BOLO on Sara, although no arrest warrants so far."

"Laurel, pack your things, we need to find Constantine and Sara before things get worse." Oliver said.

* * *

_**New York City**_

A man with short haircut was lifting weights and doing pullups and other exercises before the fax machine printed out a picture as a young girl approached it.

"Fax, Dad." The girl said.

The father dropped the weights, turning to her. "From who?"

"I don't know. There's a picture on it." The girl said.

"Thanks, honey." The man looked at the picture and smirked before he kissed the girl on her cheek as he picked the photo as the girl walked away before a dark-haired woman entered.

"Is it her?" The woman asked as the man glared at the portrait of Sara Lance and she held back tears before she walked away.

The man approached his drawer and picked up pistols and some cash before he was about to leave.

"Adrian." The woman said as Adrian was about to leave. "If you go down this road, it's going to consume you. Just let it go."

"Some things you can't walk away from, Doris. I have to do this." Adrian said as Doris was on verge of tears as her husband left the house, consumed by anger and revenge.

* * *

**_Elsewhere_**

Oliver and Laurel were driving down the road before Laurel hung up, while Oliver was driving. "OK. Thanks. Yeah. Constantine tried to break out with some of his hocus pocus tricks but they tased him on his way out and now he's sleeping it off in the cell. They said he kept ranting 'I need to save Sara.'"

"John… what the hell have you and Sara gotten yourselves into?" Oliver wondered.

* * *

**Yes, Quentin was the one killed by Darhk and NOT Laurel in this.**

**If you watch _Supernatural_, I think you can guess how is this going to go down and yes, it was Adrian Chase but it's not the show's version of the character, although, there'll be some similarities but all I will reveal that he's not the psychopath from the show.**

**So, what do you guys think? Is it good? Is it bad? Should I continue?**

**Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this.**

**With regards**

**_Bl4ckHunter_**


	2. Possessed

**Disclaimer: I do not own _DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow_, _The Flash_, _Legends of Tomorrow_, _Supergirl_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

Sara was in the bed, pulling the sheet to cover herself as another woman was putting on her top and jeans. "You know, there's something very odd about you, Sara." The woman said.

"Just going with the flow." Sara shrugged.

"You know, I'm curious where did you learn those moves." The woman teased.

"Middle East." Sara shrugged. "But look, let's not make it a thing, OK, since attachments, not my thing."

"You know, there are like billion other ways to break a lady's heart and some of them are subtler." The woman giggled as she tied her hair into a bun. "You know, you could stick around for a beer, you know? You're at least nicer than my ex-boyfriend."

"Oh." Sara gapped. "So you're-"

"Sorry to shock you." The woman said, smiling.

"No, no, I'm actually bi myself." Sara teased, dressing up. "So I guess… see ya, Annie."

* * *

Few minutes later, Sara went out, only to see Annie being harassed by another man.

"I told you to leave me alone." Annie sneered at the man.

"Stop avoiding me-"

"You gotta calm down. Stop it."

"Where were you?"

"Hey!" Sara called out. "Is this him?"

"You got a problem?" The man turned to her.

"You Greg?" Sara asked as the man nodded. "Good." She punched him in the face

"Sara!" Annie cried out, stunned as Sara slammed Greg to the hood of a truck and pummeled him until his face was bloodied and she was about to snap his neck.

"Now listen, you're going to get your ass out of town. Don't try and contact her. Don't even think about her. If I see your ugly mug ever again, I'm gonna make you beg for something sweet as pain, since I can hurt you in ways you can't even imagine in your darkest, wildest nightmares, did you understand?"

Greg nodded before Sara let go.

* * *

Constantine was in his cell, before a policeman opened it.

"You're lucky. You got bailed out."

"By who?" Constantine asked before Oliver and Laurel appeared, much to Constantine's surprise as he groaned. "Oh, bollocks."

"Can you leave us alone for a few minutes?" Oliver asked as the policeman left.

Laurel glared at Constantine and the phrase '_if looks could kill_' came to mind as she grabbed him by his throat, pinning him to the wall. "You've got some serious explaining to do and God help me, if I'm not gonna like it, I swear I'm gonna lose it!"

"Easy, Laurel, easy." Constantine raised his hands. "I promise, there's a good explanation and if you give me just five minutes to-" Laurel punched him in the stomach as Constantine groaned. "Alright, I deserve that."

"Start talking. Now." Oliver said.

* * *

_**Few months ago**_

_"Where are we going, John?" Sara asked as she followed Constantine._

_"I found this girl couple of weeks ago. The nuns wanted me to exorcise her because they thought she was possessed but this is… something different." Constantine explained._

_"What do you mean?" Sara asked as Constantine filled her in. "A half-demon? No. I have no experience in this kind of thing."_

_"She's afraid of herself. I'm trying to help her but whenever I try to reach her, she uses her powers and pushes me away." Constantine said. "Last time I tried to help a little girl, it did not end very well for me."_

_"No. Children? No offense but last time I took care of kids, was when I was fifteen." Sara protested._

_"She's afraid of her inner darkness. Just like you. If anyone can help her, it's you." Constantine argued._

_Sara entered the bedroom, where a blue-haired young girl was curled to a ball. At the sight of Sara, the girl screamed before in front of her eyes flashed Sara slitting throat of Suarez, when she was working for the League, Sara snapping the neck of Al-Owal or her wanting to kill Helena or Roy or her hurting people, when she lost her soul._

_Sara backed off frightened as the girl shivered._

_"I'm sorry." The girl said._

_"It's OK." Sara said, trying to calm down. "I know you're scared. But you don't need to be afraid of me."_

_"You… help people? Save them?" The girl asked as Sara sighed._

_"I used to think so, Rachel." Sara admitted as she sat down. "I used to think it was one of the best things I was best at. But… even if I could save God knows how many innocent people… I've almost always failed to save myself or the people that I love. I realized that the more help some people needed, the worse I had to hurt some other people." She looked sad and guilty._

_Rachel leaned on, visibly scared. "Sometimes… when I feel that darkness come out… it feels… good. But I…"_

_"I know the feeling." Sara nodded. "But sometimes, there's no time to be scared. There's a time we'll have to face our own demons. God knows that I'm trying to find my strength to face them."_

* * *

_**Present**_

"So, wait, you asked Sara to help you with a possessed little girl?" Oliver realized as he and Laurel gave Constantine incredulous looks.

"Last time I tried to help one of those, let's just say it did not end very well for me." Constantine explained. "Normal things like these… are not exactly my strong suit, mate."

Laurel shook her head in disbelief. "Great. And let me guess, you tried to exorcize her but it backfired and now whatever possessed that girl, has taken over Sara."

"That pretty much sums it up." Constantine nodded.

* * *

_**Few months ago**_

_Rachel was on the floor, in the center of some circle with symbols as Sara held her._

_"I promise you, we're not going to let anything bad happen to you." Sara said._

_"Sara, back away, now." Constantine said before he started to say an incantation in Latin._

_"__Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, draco maledicte. Ecclesiam tuam securi tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos."_

_Suddenly, Rachel's eyes turned pitch black as she laughed, although, it was some deep male… demonic voice, much to Sara's horror._

_"Your tricks won't work on me!" The demon said._

_"Bloody hell." Constantine swore. The next thing he and Sara knew, they were both sent flying back and then the demon laughed as Constantine got up and saw that Sara's eyes turned pitch black._

_"Sara. No. Sara, please." Constantine tried to reach her before whirling at the demon possessing Rachel. "Let her go!"_

_"This was not my doing. It was her. I offered your friend a path that wound down many roads but ultimately, she chose her own way. To embrace her darkness, rather than deny its existence. This was her struggle. She tried to flee from who she is, from what she is. I've released your friend from a terrible burden."_

_Constantine tried the incantation again. "__Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, omnis legio diabolica, adiuramus te...cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare...Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis...Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine...quem inferi tremunt...Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos!__"_

_The next thing Constantine knew, an explosion followed, with blinding flash of light and when Constantine's vision cleared, Sara was gone._

* * *

_**Present**_

"You bastard." Laurel sneered, so close to breaking Constantine's neck.

"We'll find her and we'll get her back, I promise." Constantine said.

"If we don't, I swear I'm gonna kill you." Laurel growled.

"Where's that girl now?" Oliver asked.

"Back in my place. I put some wards, so that she won't get out or hurt anyone else or demons won't find her." Constantine said.

* * *

"She can't have gotten far. We're gonna find her." Oliver said. "We'll ask around in town."

"I'll see if I can find some clues in another town down the road." Laurel said.

"We'll catch up with you later." Oliver said.

* * *

Laurel was driving down the road until suddenly, the engine seemed to die. "What the…"

Laurel went out and opened the hood, opening the hood and checking the engine before Adrian appeared. "Is there a problem?"

"Yeah, I think my car's busted." Laurel nodded.

"Yeah, these computerized cars are such a bummer, huh? One zero out of place and the whole thing goes kaput." Adrian said. "Well, here's your problem." He pointed towards a device attached to the engine that Laurel was sure did not belong there.

"What the hell is that?" Laurel demanded.

"A kill switch." Adrian said before he showed some a remote in his hand. "This turns it on."

Laurel widened her eyes, realizing what happened. Laurel threw a punch but Adrian dodged and jammed a Taser in Laurel's neck, knocking her out.

* * *

"Laurel's not answering my calls." Oliver said as he hung up.

"Do you think she's in trouble?" Constantine asked.

"I think we need to check the security feed from CCTV." Oliver said.

* * *

When Laurel came to, she was zip-cuffed to a chair in some abandoned building.

"Who are you?" Laurel demanded as she glared at Adrian, who was pulling out of a duffle bag some tools as she paled, realizing he was going to torture her. "What do you want from me?"

"My name is Adrian and... I want your sister." Adrian said. "Let's just say we have some unfinished business."

Laurel scoffed, realizing what it was about. "Trust me, going after Sara, big mistake. Look, whoever you are, you really don't want to do it. Whatever she did to you, going after her is not worth the trouble. She's…"

"…a monster." Adrian nodded. "Many, many moons ago but now she's a prey. My prey."

Adrian pulled out Laurel's phone and saw Sara's number.

* * *

Sara was driving down the road before her phone rang and saw "LAUREL" flashing as she answered. "Laurel, whatever it is, I'm not in a mood…"

"No. Not your sister. It's karma." The male voice Sara did not recognize but sounded familiar, said.

"Who is it?" Sara asked. "Why do you have my sister's phone? Is she dead?"

"No. Not yet." Adrian said. "And she'll be fine, as long as you show up where I tell you, when I tell you."

"How do I know you haven't killed her already?" Sara challenged.

* * *

Adrian turned to Laurel, turning the speaker on. Laurel was hesitant to comply and was silent. In annoyance, Adrian punched Laurel in the chest as she groaned. "Here's your proof of life."

"Sara!" Laurel exclaimed.

"Got a pen?" Adrian asked.

* * *

"No. You listen to me. There's no trade. No meetup. No nothing. Except for the 100% guarantee that somewhere down the road, I will look for you, I will find you and I will kill you." Sara said.

"That'll be a cold comfort for your dead sister." Adrian chuckled.

"I told her to let me go. Whatever mess she's in now, it's her own problem." Sara said indifferently.

* * *

"I certainly am going to pass on that message, once I cut her throat." Adrian said, sounding disappointed that Sara apparently did not care about her sister.

"Yeah. You do that and you are signing off your death sentence. One thing you should know about me, I'll always find whoever I want to find." Sara said as she hung up.

* * *

**I think you can guess who that girl was, if you are familiar with _DC Comics_.**

**So, what do you guys think about it?**

**Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far.**


	3. Facing off

**Disclaimer: I do not own _DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow_, _The Flash_, _Legends of Tomorrow_, _Supergirl_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

"Listen, Adrian, you really don't want to do this." Laurel begged.

"Every night… for the past year, I'd close my eyes and all I can see is your sister… and all that blood…" Adrian closed his eyes, reliving the pain. "…and my brother…"

Laurel sighed, realizing what Sara did as Adrian patted her on her shoulder. "Listen, no hard feelings towards you, I know Sara's family and all and she gave up on you. There's no reason for you to protect her and I don't want to hurt you but if that's what it takes to find her, I will. So help me, please." Adrian said with pleading eyes.

"Listen. I'm sorry about your brother. Whatever my sister did… look, I don't know how to tell you this… but there are monsters out there…" Laurel tried to explain as Adrian scoffed.

"You think I don't know that?" Adrian snapped as he got up. "I did three tours in Iraq. Special Ops, Darfur. The Congo. I've seen suicide bombers so hopped up on speed they could barely talk! But they sure as hell could shoot from an AK-"

"Not that kind of monster." Laurel said, realizing how little Adrian knew.

"I've met my share of monsters!" Adrian roared, full of rage.

"Demons! Magic! Supernatural! Sorcerers who can drain the life out of you just by touching you!" Laurel said. "That kind of monsters!" Adrian stared at Laurel, skeptical. "Listen, I know it's hard to believe it, two years ago, I wouldn't believe it either but I've seen my share. Damien Darhk. You've heard about him?" Adrian considered. "Magic. He used magic. And he killed my father because of it. I know how it must sounds but I'm not crazy."

"Yeah, that's exactly what a crazy liar would say." Adrian snorted. "You see my dilemma?" He pulled out some wires and a car battery as Laurel paled. "Looks like we'll have to do this another way."

* * *

"Laurel's not answering my calls." Oliver said.

"Something's wrong." Constantine nodded. "We need to find her." He muttered a spell.

* * *

Laurel screamed before Adrian pulled the wire off her chest as she was being electrocuted as she panted out.

"Nothing?" Adrian asked, disappointed as Laurel glared.

"I can't tell you what I don't know or what you won't believe." Laurel panted out.

"Fine. Then I guess we'll have to crank up the volume." Adrian pulled out some pliers and was about to rip Laurel's nails off when his phone rang and he sighed. "You're lucky."

Laurel turned to the knife on the floor before she started to rock the chair until she fell down.

Adrian went out, answering the call. "Hey, sweetie, how you're doing? No. Listen, Daddy's busy right now. I love you and Mommy, OK? Gotta go."

Adrian went back and saw that Laurel had managed to escape.

* * *

"Laurel, where were you?" Oliver asked as he answered the call.

"_It's… complicated. I'll tell you once I meet you. Did you find Sara?_" Laurel asked.

"Last seen in Beulah in North Dakota." Oliver said.

"_OK, I'm on my way, I'll explain everything later._" Laurel said.

* * *

_**Beulah, North Dakota**_

"I called 9-1-1 but she was gone before they turned up." The guard, with a cast on his arm and bruised face, said as Oliver, Laurel and Constantine interviewed him.

"Listen, if you see her again, call us." Laurel wrote down her number.

"Sure." The guard nodded. "Wait, I think a colleague from another club a few streets away here, saw a blonde girl that was beating up some creeps."

Oliver, Laurel and Constantine looked at each other in worry.

Unknowing to them, Adrian was observing them in his car from a distance.

* * *

Sara was at the piano, carving into it with her knife as Oliver, Constantine and Laurel entered.

"Ollie. Big sis. And Johnny boy. Long time no see." Sara smirked and they could all tell just from her attitude that whoever that blonde was, it was not the Sara they knew. "Gil, go grab a smoke." She told the bartender, who left. "How did you find me?" She asked Oliver, Laurel and Constantine.

"Does it matter?" Oliver asked as Sara shrugged.

"I guess not. I told you that you should to let me go." Sara said indifferently.

"You know we can't do that." Laurel said. "We let you go before, we're not doing that again."

Sara took a shot of whiskey as she smirked before she pulled out her knife.

"Whoa, slow down, you don't have to do this." Oliver raised his hands.

"We can help you, Sara." Constantine said.

"Let me guess, a little Latin, a little holy water, a crucifix, yeah, I know that dance." Sara scoffed. "Did you ever stop to think that if I wanted to be exorcized, I wouldn't have bailed?"

"Sara, this isn't you." Laurel said. "You care about us. About our family. And I know it was hard after we lost Dad but-"

"Yeah, it sure was hell." Sara snorted sarcastically.

"Sara, we can fix this." Oliver pleaded.

"Can we?" Sara shrugged. "Because right now, I'm this close…" She did a gesture with her fingers. "…to jump at you all and slit your throats. One chance. Take it. Walk away. Right now."

"You know we can't do that." Laurel protested.

"And we all know there's only one way you're walking out of here." Constantine said.

"Really? After what I've done? You still want to help me? Hello? Demon. I might be too far gone." Sara said.

"I don't believe that." Oliver shook his head. "I never gave up on you. Don't give up on us."

"You're my sister. And we're here to take you home." Laurel said.

"Hmmm." Sara snorted before laughing. "'_You're my sister and we're here to take you home._' Don't try those puppy eyes on me, this isn't Lifetime move. Thanks, I really needed a good laugh."

Oliver pulled out some cuffs with special symbols.

"You honestly think this will stop me?" Sara taunted.

"Only one way to find out. You're coming with us. One way or another. Don't make this harder than it has to be." Oliver said.

Suddenly, glass shattered as a grenade flew in, some smoke coming out from it.

"Tear gas!" Oliver covered his mouth as they coughed out and ran out to see Adrian, who was able to knock them out due to being incapacitated by the tear gas.

Sara then went out, unaffected by the tear gas as Adrian smirked before he pulled out his gun.

"Finally."

"Do I know you?" Sara shrugged.

"I do not expect you to remember." Adrian said. "I should thank you, Laurel. All I needed, was to follow you and lead me to your sister. Sara Lance."

"So, a groupie." Sara said, amused.

"Do you recognize me?" Adrian asked.

"Should I?" Sara asked.

"Philadelphia, New York, March 23rd, 2016. Charles Chase. You killed him." Adrian said.

"Doesn't ring a bell and I've killed many people." Sara said indifferently.

"Your brother." Laurel realized.

"OK." Sara shrugged.

"OK?" Adrian asked incredulously.

"Listen, man, I'm not saying I didn't slice and dice your pop but just saying that he wasn't the first and he certainly was not gonna be the last, they all just get blended up." Sara said.

"I saw you kill him brutally. And then, you had a glimpse of me but you didn't kill me. Big mistake." Adrian glared. "I've spent months training for this moment. I've played out this fight thousands times in my mind."

"Oh, that's what this is all about." Sara smirked. "Take your shot, then."

"No." Adrian dropped his gun. "Let's settle this fairly."

He suddenly pulled out a knife and Sara stepped back as Adrian attempted to cut her. Adrian tried to stab her but Sara grabbed his arm and pushed him back. Adrian tried to stab her again but Sara grabbed his hand and knocked his knife off before pushing him back again.

Adrian roared as Oliver, Laurel and Constantine stared.

"We need to stop her." Laurel said.

"Wait. If we engage her right now, who knows what she'll do. We need to time it right." Constantine said.

Sara blocked Adrian's punch and kick and threw away the gun off his holster. "You know, haven't it occurred to you that maybe you're not as good as you think you are? Give it up already. You're just embarrassing yourself."

Sara blocked Adrian's kick. Adrian threw punches but Sara blocked them with ease with her arms. Adrian tried to kick Sara in the chest but Sara blocked again as Adrian roared before she pushed him back again. Adrian tried to kick her but Sara grabbed him by his leg and threw him down.

"What did you think was going to happen, that you would be able to beat me? You know, that just makes me feel sad for you." Unknowing to her, Adrian pulled out a knife as she knelt towards him. Adrian cut her in the face as Sara hissed. Sara grabbed Adrian's hand and disarmed him of his knife before she pinned him to the wall before, to Adrian's shock, her face seemed to heal quickly.

"You have no idea what have you walked into, do you?" Sara said as he saw her injury heal, much to his shock. "No idea at all."

"What the hell are you?" Adrian demanded.

"I'm a demon." Sara's eyes turned pitch black before she punched Adrian three times in the face and then slammed him to a car window as it shattered before she grabbed him by his throat, about to snap his neck.

"Do it!" Adrian shouted, glaring. "You said that if you found me, you'd kill me, so come on! Do it!"

Sara just chuckled and shrugged before letting Adrian go as he fell down, beaten up. "I guess I changed my mind."

"Now!" Constantine said as Laurel poured some holy water on Sara as her face burned before Oliver cuffed her with special cuffs as Sara roared, trying to fight back.

"Enough!" Laurel said.

"It's over, Sara! It's over!" Oliver shouted as Sara glared.

* * *

**2 more chapters to go.**

**So, what do you guys think about it?**

**Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far.**


	4. Saving a soul

**Disclaimer: I do not own _DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow_, _The Flash_, _Legends of Tomorrow_, _Supergirl_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

"You could've killed that guy but you didn't." Oliver pointed out as they had Sara in an abandoned building, while Adrian was knocked out in the car.

"And you don't even care about what you did to us?" Laurel asked. "What would Dad think, if he saw you?"

"Dead don't want anything, Laurel." Sara snorted.

"Dead don't…" Laurel scoffed, hurt. "Wow. You really have gone dark."

"You have no idea." Sara sneered.

"I think I know what happened back there." Oliver said. "You could've killed that guy but you didn't. You took mercy on him."

"Mercy?" Sara snorted. "That's what you think it was? Imagine that you spend maybe half your life hunting down the person, who killed your sibling. When you do… she whips you like a dog. How do you think that feels? He's gonna spend his whole life knowing that he had a shot to take me out and he could not beat me. That's no mercy. That's the worst thing I could've done to him. And when I'm done with you both, you'll be begging for mercy."

Oliver and Laurel shivered, disturbed by how far gone Sara was before Constantine muttered something in Latin as Sara suddenly fell asleep.

"Just to make sure she won't do anything."

Oliver and Laurel nodded.

* * *

"Do you need to hold our hands again or…" Laurel asked as they finished drawing the circle on the floor and prepare the candles, while Sara glared, restrained to the chair.

"Did it occur to you that I don't want to be fixed? Just let me go and I won't bother anyone of you, I promise." Sara taunted. "Why do you care anyway?"

"Because we love you and we're not going to give up on you." Oliver said.

"Oh, here we go again." Sara laughed.

Constantine poured some holy water on Sara as she screamed as her face sizzled and it started to burn. "Sorry about this, Sara." Then he cleared his throat and pulled out a crucifix before saying the incantation.

"_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus. Hanc animam redintegra, lustra! Lustra! Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, draco maledicte. Ecclesiam tuam securi tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos._"

Constantine kept on repeatedly saying the incantation, while pouring some holy water on Sara and having a crucifix aimed at her before suddenly, Sara seemed to have some kind of a seizure as she shook around, with her eyes turning black as she roared for few minutes before her eyes turned normal as she panted out.

"Sara?" Laurel asked.

Constantine splashed more holy water on Sara but her face did not sizzle.

"OK, I'm awake, OK?" Sara asked before she looked confused. "What's going on?"

Oliver and Laurel smiled. "Welcome back, Sara."

* * *

"Oh, my God…" Sara whispered after Oliver and Laurel filled her in.

"I know it's hard to swallow but… that wasn't you. Not anymore than it was you, when I brought you back." Laurel assured her.

"How many people did I kill?" Sara asked.

"Honestly, we're not sure but enough that we needed to find you." Oliver admitted as Sara dropped her face into her hands.

"None of this is your fault, OK?" Laurel said before Sara remembered something.

"Rachel. That girl. Rachel, where is she?" Sara asked.

* * *

Sara opened the door as Rachel was curled to a ball, frightened from seeing Sara.

"Hey, hey, it's OK." Sara said. "It's OK."

Rachel raised her hands. "Please. I don't want to hurt you again."

"What you did, was an accident, OK?" Sara assured her. "You had no control over what you did, it's not your fault."

"I'm sorry…" Rachel said apologetically as Oliver entered.

"We know that you're scared of what you do but that fear is eventually going to take you over." Oliver explained.

"We can help you." Laurel said.

"John can help you master your powers, OK? Just because you had no control of your powers, it doesn't make you a monster." Sara promised as Rachel considered before nodding and Sara saw a birthmark on the girl's shoulder. "What's that bird?"

"A raven." Rachel said. "I've had it my whole life."

* * *

"What are we going to do with the other guy?" Laurel asked.

"Let me handle it." Sara said.

* * *

Adrian was restrained to a pipe as Oliver, Laurel, Sara and Constantine approached him. "You should have killed me."

"Yeah, I'm seriously reconsidering it." Sara said as she uncuffed him. "But all I ask for is five minutes for you to hear me out, if you don't like what I have to say, if you still want me dead, take your shot. Get up."

Adrian was surprised by the sudden change in Sara's demeanor but listened as she handed him a gun that Adrian picked.

"What me and Constantine do… is hunt monsters."

"Like you?" Adrian snorted.

"Demonic possession. You may have heard some screams. That was exorcism. Don't believe me?" Sara pulled out a knife and cut herself on her hand and showed Adrian the blood. "Not healing. I'm not a demon anymore. And your brother was a monster. Dorian Chase, March 23rd, 2016, Philadelphia."

"Three people dead. Livers ripped out by a monster. Eaten by your brother." Constantine summed up. "What I do, is hunt monsters and Sara has been helping me on few cases. There are things you cannot even imagine, mate."

"Livers?" Adrian scoffed.

"Yeah. We tracked your brother to your house that night." Sara said as Adrian looked skeptical.

"You say he was a monster, so what kind of-"

"Don't know, mate." Constantine said. "Never seen or heard of it before and we've never seen it again. All we know is that that night, he came to look for his prey, he could've killed you or your family…"

"No." Adrian shook his head in denial.

"The only reason no one from your family died, was because of me." Sara said bluntly.

"I heard his voice. He begged you to stop!" Adrian shouted.

* * *

**_Few months ago, Philadelphia_**

_"Please, stop! Please… don't kill me!" Dorian Chase begged as Sara cut his head off and Adrian, hidden behind the door, stared._

* * *

**_Present_**

"It's a trick, OK?" Constantine said.

"I know what you heard but whoever your brother was, it wasn't who I killed. He was already gone." Sara said remorsefully. "I'm sorry."

"Why should I believe you?" Adrian growled. "Why should I believe you?!" He had tears in his eyes. "These past few months, I…"

"I know." Oliver nodded. "That was what you've been telling yourself. I know what that's like. But these stories that we tell ourselves that keep us going, sometimes they blind us and take us to dark places where one might beat the hell out of a good person, just for the fun of it. We've both been there."

Adrian stared in disbelief and contemplated, his eyes getting wet.

"But the people that love me and Sara, they helped us pull back from that edge." Oliver continued.

"Adrian, once you touch that darkness, it never goes away." Sara said with pain in her eyes. "The truth is, it's too late for me." Oliver and Laurel turned to her, more than a little disturbed. "I know what's waiting for me at the end of my road. Edge of a blade, barrel of a gun or a tip of an arrow." Adrian swallowed and saw how much Sara was damaged as she turned to the gun in Adrian's hand. "Is that day going to be today? That going to be that gun?"

"You have a family, Adrian." Laurel reminded as he turned to her in surprise. "I heard you talking on the phone. I'm guessing they need you to come back in one piece."

"It's not too late for you. Turn back before that darkness consumes you." Oliver said and Adrian considered before lowering his gun and getting up, having found new clarity.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? The next chapter will be a concluding epilogue to this story.**

**Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.**


	5. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own _DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow_, _The Flash_, _Legends of Tomorrow_, _Supergirl_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

Oliver, Sara, Laurel and Constantine watched Adrian drive away.

"Where is he going?" Constantine asked.

"Home." Laurel said as Constantine nodded in understanding.

"And Rachel?" Sara asked.

"I was thinking maybe you should look after her." Constantine said. "Clearly, you can handle children better than I do."

"Maybe." Oliver admitted. "I need to contact Samantha though. I realized that letting William go was a mistake. I need to find him."

"Ollie, you know that this life isn't suited for people like him." Laurel argued.

"But he's family. And you shouldn't have to give up on them." Oliver said as Laurel nodded in understanding as Sara was about to leave. "Sara. You're going to leave us again?"

"I can't go back." Sara said. "You've seen how much I was consumed by the darkness."

"Wait. Sara. You still believe that you're too far gone?" Laurel asked as Sara stopped.

"You've seen what I did. I can't let that darkness…"

"That doesn't mean that leaving us is the answer." Oliver stopped her. "Look, you already left us once and we're not going to let you do that again. I also left too before, because I thought I was too far gone.

When I killed Ra's, Thea was traumatized, I had already lost Roy and your Dad and John were angry at me for keeping your death a secret and kidnapping Lyla, while undercover in the League and Laurel was in a bad place. Instead of owning up to my mistakes and trying to fix the mess I had made and be there for the people that I love, I left with Felicity and things got worse when I got back and it took me a while before I could fix it all. Trust me, leaving the people you love, is not an answer. It's a mistake that will haunt you forever.

And you're not the only one, who did things because of which you might believe that you're beyond redemption. Remember Maseo?" Oliver asked and Sara paused. "I was there, when his son died and I tortured the man responsible for it for hours because I wanted to make him suffer. And it took me a long time to make peace with what I had done. I know you think that you're too far gone but like I said, the people that love me, you included, pulled me back from that edge. Sara, if you keep running from the people you love, that darkness that you're afraid of, is eventually going to win."

Sara stopped and considered. "You make it sound some simple."

"It's not. But you need to try." Laurel said. "It's not too late. Come home. Come back to us."

* * *

**_Later, Starling Cemetery_**

Oliver, Laurel, Sara, Thea, Diggle and Felicity knelt at the grave.

**_QUENTIN LARRY LANCE_**

**_BELOVED FATHER AND HUSBAND_**

**_JUNE 15, 1960 - APRIL 6, 2016_**

Sara wiped her tears. "Hey, Dad. I'm… I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I guess I was too much of a coward to face the fact that you're gone. But I want you to know… that I'm home… and… you'll always have a place in my heart. I love you. Remember that." She breathed out as tears filled her eyes again. "I just hope I can make you proud." She then broke down as everyone else came to her for comfort, while Laurel and Felicity found themselves unable to hold back tears anymore either.

* * *

_**Later, Laurel's apartment**_

"Rachel's sleeping in the bed. Laurel will look after her." Sara said as Oliver sighed, looking at her.

"I'm glad that you're back. And are you going to stay?" Oliver asked.

"I don't plan on leaving this time." Sara said as she sighed. "You were right. Maybe it's time I stopped running. And I don't want to run anymore."

Oliver nodded. "Letting you go… it was the hardest thing I ever had to do. I never stopped loving you, Sara. You know that, do you?"

"I never stopped thinking about you either." Sara said. "Sometimes… I think about what I said to you two years ago and if I could take it all back, I would. I would've stayed. I just hope I didn't wait too long to say it."

"You didn't." Oliver smiled and the next thing either of them knew, they kissed passionately as Sara unbuttoned Oliver's shirt while he took off her top as they laid down on bed, continuing to removing each other's clothes.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think about it?**

**I hope you liked how I handled the scenes with Sara.**

**Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this story until it's end.**

**With regards**

**_Bl4ckHunter_**


End file.
